Ladrones y Princesas
by M-Awesome
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Anna no quería casarse, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos, entre ellos un astuto ladrón y un frio arquero, e intentando poner fin a los planes malvados de su padre Marco. Ambientado en la Edad Media.
1. Huida del Castillo

**Ladrones y Princesas:**

**Capítulo 1: Huida del Castillo**

**Resumen: No quería casarse por la fuerza, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos y poniendo fin a los planes malvados de su padre.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece (Ojala)**

* * *

**-Flashback-:**

**Reino de Serres:**

Se veía a una chica adolescente de cabello rubio caminando por los pasillos del castillo de Serres.

-¿Quería verme padre? -preguntó la chica parándose delante del trono de su padre el gran Rey Marco.

-Si, hija he de decirte una noticia muy importante para ti y para todo el reino.-habló su padre.

-Y ¿que es?.

-Anna...deberás casarte con el príncipe Hao del reino vecino, del reino de Arlon.-dijo finalmente su padre.

La sorpresa de la princesa era normal ¿tenía que casarse? ¿porque ella? -P-P-Pero papa yo no quiero casarme y menos con alguien que no conozco.

-Se que no quieres pero no pedí tu opinión.

-Pero ¿porque yo y no Marion?

-Tu hermana es un año menor que el príncipe Hao y tu tienes su misma edad es lo mejor para el reino, puedes retirarte. -zanjó Marco mientras veía como su hija se iba de allí entre triste y enfadada.

**-Fin del Flashback-:**

**Día de la boda**

**Habitación de Anna**

-Al final llegó el día princesa.-le dijo una chica de cabello rosa a la princesa que estaba distraída mirando por la ventana.

-No quiero casarme Tamao...-susurró la princesa.

-Si ya lo se...pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer...ya intentó convencer a su padre y no hubo éxito ni siquiera la reina logró que anulara el compromiso.-mencionó su amiga.

-Debe haber alguna manera...

-El rey es muy astuto...

-Si, no quiere que nada estropee sus planes para ganar mas poder y expansión. -dijo la rubia suspirando y sentándose en su cama y en eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Hola mama -saludó la princesa.

-Hola hija venía a darte tu vestido de novia, tu padre quiere que te vistas ya, en pocas horas se celebrará la boda.-Informó la reina saliendo de la habitación.

-Tengo solo unas horas...he de pensar en un plan para huir de esta boda.

-Y rápido porque la familia real del reino vecino ya ha llegado. -dijo Tamao mirando por la ventana.

-¿eh? -la princesa fue a mirar por la ventana y en efecto ya estaban llegando los integrantes de la familia real.-necesito pensar rápido...creo que lo tengo -dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya ¿estas sonriendo? no decías que no querías casarte -dijo entrando por la puerta la otra princesa y hermana de Anna, Marion.

-Calla tonta, no estoy feliz por eso, estoy feliz porque ya lo tengo -dijo Anna sonriendo aun más.

-¿Ya tienes el que? -preguntaron al unísono Tamao y Marion.

-Ya se como hacer que no se celebre la boda.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron de nuevo ambas.

-No se puede celebrar una boda si falta el novio o la novia y en esta boda la novia no estará presente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate mejor.-dijo Marion.

-Me voy a escapar del reino, me esconderé en uno de los más cercanos hasta que pase un tiempo. Explico Anna.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso, además cuando su padre vea que no está mandará a su ejército a buscarla. Dijo Tamao.

-Intentaré que no me encuentren el tiempo necesario hasta que los reyes vecinos se harten y rompan el compromiso.

-¿Y como escaparás?- Preguntó la princesa menor.

-Me haré pasar por una plebeya corriente, saldré del castillo y huiré del reino con Tamao.

-¿YO TAMBIÉN VOY? -Gritó la chica de pelo rosa.

-Me vendrá bien una compañera.

-¿Q-Q-Qué? P-P-Pero yo n-no p-puedo...

-Nada de peros vendrás conmigo y no hay más que hablar. -dijo la princesa cogiendo una daga que había encima de su mesa.

-Esta bien -dijo rendida la chica de cabello rosa.

-Y tu Marion mejor quédate aquí pero no lo digas a nadie nada de esto.

-Seré una tumba.

-Asi me gusta.

**-Un par de horas después.**

Estaban Anna y Tamao vestidas como plebeyas ya fuera del castillo.

-¿Preparada?.-preguntó la princesa mientras miraba a su amiga.

-S-S-Si vamos allá.

Comenzaron a caminar, pasaron de largo al pasar por delante de los caballeros del ejército del castillo. Siguieron su camino y en breve llegaron a la puertas de la cuidad y las cruzaron. Lo habían conseguido, Anna lo había conseguido había escapado del reino y ahora ambas deberían buscar otro reino ya que no tardaría mucho tiempo en el que el rey viera que se hija desapareció y mandaría a sus tropas a buscarla así que rápidamente su pusieron en camino hacia el reino de Truja, uno de los reino de los alrededores.

**Mientras en el castillo.**

Las dos familias reales estaban preparadas para que se celebrará la boda pero faltaba alguien, la novia, la princesa de Serres.

-¿Dónde está Anna? -preguntó el Rey a Marion.

-La última vez que la vi estaba en su habitación. -Dijo mirando al príncipe Hao.

El rey envió varios guardias a buscar a Anna por el castillo pero al no encontrarla el Rey explotó.

-Esa mocosa cree que ha ganado pero aun le queda mucho. -sin decir nada más el rey envió su ejército a buscar a la princesa por todo el reino y por todo el mundo para encontrarla y darle su castigo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Y aquí se acaba el capítulo espero que les haya gustado si les gusto dejen review y si no tambien hasta la proxima ADIOS!**


	2. Un ladrón algo especial

**Ladrones y Princesas:**

**Capítulo 2: Un ladrón algo especial**

**Resumen: No quería casarse por la fuerza, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos y poniendo fin a los planes malvados de su padre.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece (Ojala)**

* * *

**Castillo real de Serres:**

-Maldita niñata se cree que puede conmigo, por favor estoy muy por encima de ella, mi intelecto es muy superior al suyo. Se decía a sí mismo el rey Marco mientras bajaba las largas escaleras que separaban las partes inferior y superior de su inmenso castillo.

Entró en una gran sala donde debería estar celebrándose la boda de su hija con el heredero al trono del reino de Arlon, el príncipe Hao Asakura, se dirigió al rey Mikihisa para comunicarle que la boda no podría realizarse ese día y que les dejaría a su familia hospedarse temporalmente en su castillo hasta que su ejército trajera de vuelta a su "adorable" hija.

Después de disculparse con el rey Mikihisa, se fue a sus aposentos y llamó a que su hija pequeña la siguiera.

-¿Donde demonios está esa escoria llamada Anna?. Preguntó furioso el rey Marco. A simple vista Anna y Marion parecían las típicas hermanas, y lo eran pero se querían mucho y se lo contaban todo y eso el rey lo sabía.

-...-silencio la princesa Marion no contestó a la pregunta de su padre...mal hecho.

-¿Acaso te volviste sorda hijita? Te pregunté que donde se largo tu hermana. -Dijo Marco cogiendo a su hija de los hombros y acorralándola sobre la pared.

-No lo se...-contestó finalmente.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Que no lo sabes? jajaja...mira Marion no quiero hacerte daño pero veo que no me dejas otra opción. -Amenazó el rey sacando una espada.

-Se fue al reino de Yanin. -Dijo deprisa con los ojos cerrados, su padre estaba loco todo el mundo lo sabía y no era la primera vez que la amenazaba con matarla a ella o a su hermana.

-¿Yanin eh? Buena chica. -Y se fue dejando a Marion sola en su habitación.

-Vaya carácter tiene el rey de Serres. -Dijo una voz que hizo saltar a la princesa de la sorpresa.

-¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí?. -Preguntó irónica la chica.

-Por favor princesa no me traté de usted, mejor seamos amigos y tratémonos de tu. -Habló el príncipe Hao.

-¿Para que querría yo tenerte como amigo a ti?

-Porque con un padre así te vendría bien un amigo como yo ¿no crees?.

-...

-Vamos ¿porque me tomas por un enemigo? verás le doy las gracias a tu hermana Anna por haberse escapado, yo tampoco quiero casarme, por lo menos no con ella.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Hay una chica de la que estoy enamorado desde el primer momento en el que la vi.

-Si me ayudas a que los soldados de Serres no encuentren a mi hermana, conseguiremos anular definitivamente el compromiso...¿puedo contar contigo?.

-Por supuesto que si princesa, pero una cosa más...¿la princesa Anna no escapó hacia el reino de Yanin, cierto?

La chica solamente sonrió y Hao lo tomó con un "si" y se retiro del lugar.

**Reino de Truja:**

-Princesa ¿está segura de que no nos encontrarán el ejército de su padre?. -Preguntó asustada Tamao que caminaba al lado de Anna.

-No lo estoy, y Tamao ya te he dicho que no me llames princesa solo llámame Anna por favor.

-Perdone, siempre la traté de usted y es la costumbre

-Ahora lo importante es una cosa, al salir del castillo no cogimos nada de dinero y yo ya tengo hambre -Se quejó mientras andaban por el mercado del reino con toda esa comida que deseaba probar pero no podía, la única solución era robarla.

La princesa acercó su mano hacía un puesto lleno de frutas y cogió una par de manzanas una para ella y otra para Tamao

-Ey tu chica ¿donde crees que vas con eso? ¡GUARDIAS! -Gritó el tendero que si la vio como robaba las frutas.

-Tamao...

-¿S-S-S-Si?...

-Corre. Y ambas chicas comenzaron a correr y detrás de ellos dos soldados de Truja montados a caballo que eran mucho más rápidos que ellas, recorrieron los distintos callejones del mercado intentando despistar a los guardias sin éxito hasta que ambas cayeron al suelo propiciado por un agarrón de una persona oculta en uno de esos callejones, los guardias no vieron este suceso y perdieron de vista a las muchachas y siguieron de largo.

-No me maten por favor. -Lloraba la chica pelirosa.

-¿Porque iba a matarte? -preguntó una voz masculina entre las sombras.

-No le hagas caso, es muy dramática -habló ahora Anna. -¿Quien eres? por cierto.

-Soy el chico que os ha salvado de ir a los calabozos, pero podéis llamarme Yoh.

-Y dime Yoh ¿porque nos has salvado?. Preguntó Anna no muy confiada del chico.

-Es la ley del ladrón, entre ladrones hay que ayudarnos.

-¿La ley del ladrón? ¿Eres un ladrón?.

-Se podría decir que si, y por lo que veo vosotras también.

-Bueno teníamos hambre y no teníamos dinero.

-Esperad aquí un momento. Salió del callejón y a los 5 minutos volvió con una barra de pan y varias frutas para ambas chicas.

-¿Como diablos has...

-Llevó años robando en este mercado así que estoy entrenado -dijo sonriente mientras le acercaba una manzana a Anna.

-Gra-Gracias.-Dijo tomando la manzana de la mano de Yoh.

Comieron los tres juntos y después dieron un paseo juntos.

-Oye Yoh ¿como acabaste siendo un ladrón?.

-Es una larga historia Tamao.

-¿No tienes padres?.

-Pues claro que si Anna, ¿por quién me has tomado? simplemente no viven aquí.

-Comprendo...

-No creas que están muertos viven en otro reino jijiji.

-Idiota...entonces ¿porque estas tu aquí?

-Me desterraron de mi reino.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó intrigada la princesa.

-Si te lo dijera...tendría que matarte -Sonrió Yoh al ver la cara que Anna puso tras su respuesta.

-¿Y vosotras que os ha traído a Truja? -preguntó el chico ahora.

-Nos persigue un ejército -dijo Anna tranquilamente.

-¿Porqué?

-Si te lo dijera...tendría que matarte -sonrió esta vez Anna, ante su respuesta Yoh también sonrió.

-Señorita Anna sera mejor que nos demos prisa el ejército podría llegar a Truja en cualquier momento. -Dijo Tamao.

-Lo se...

-¿Puedo acompañaros? -preguntó de repente Yoh sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por nosotras?.-Preguntó Anna.

-Ya os he salvado una vez ¿no? jijiji.

Volvió a sonreír ese chico la hizo sonreír dos veces en apenas un minuto, lo tenía claro no era un chico normal no era un ladrón normal. Espera ¿Anna se está enamorando? Imposible...no acepta casarse con príncipes y un simple ladroncito vulgar le roba el corazón por favor.

-Está bien puedes venir

-Bien, ya tenía ganas de salir de Truja y ver otros reinos.

Los tres siguieron caminando hacia su próximo destino mientras otro chico los miraba sentado en un muro.

-Vamos princesa ¿porque no te rindes? o ¿acaso el mejor arquero de la zona tendrá que capturarte?

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Y aquí se acaba el capítulo espero que les haya gustado si les gusto dejen review y si no también**

**Un momento ¿Sabéis quién es el último chico? Saldrá en el próximo capítulo HAGAN SUS APUESTAS**

**ADIOS!**


	3. El rey del arco

**Ladrones y Princesas:**

**Capítulo 3: El rey del arco**

**Resumen: No quería casarse por la fuerza, hizo lo que pudo por escaparse y ahora tendrá que sobrevivir bajo la búsqueda de un ejército entero, encontrando nuevos amigos y poniendo fin a los planes malvados de su padre.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece (Ojala)**

* * *

Caminaban por el desierto que separaba al reino de Truja con el reino de Lymer en el que gobernaba el rey Horokeu Usui, de hecho Anna quería ir a ese reino, conocía al rey tenían prácticamente la misma edad y confiaba en que le ayudaría en su guerra contra su propio reino.

A pesar de no ser mayor de edad el rey Horokeu tuvo que llegar al trono antes de lo esperado, la muerte de su padre a manos de Lord Bason comandante de la guardia real de la casa Tao propició que se apoderara del mandato de sus tierras y gracias a la ayuda del reino de Serres derrotaron e hicieron desaparecer el reino de los Tao.

Tanto el rey En Tao como sus herederos Jun y Ren murieron en la guerra contra los reinos Lymer y Serres y a pesar de que el cuerpo del príncipe Ren no se encontró en las ruinas del castillo se dio por hecha su muerte.

-Ya casi hemos llegado al reino Lymer -dijo Yoh que veía a lo lejos las murallas de la cuidad.

-Tamao Yoh id a dar una vuelta por la ciudad yo tengo que hacer una cosa -habló Anna cuando se adentraron en el reino de los Usui.

-Pero Anna...-Tamao iba a reclamar pero la princesa le dedicó una mirada asesina de "hazme caso" y al instante la chica se calló y acató las órdenes de su señora.

Anna tenía que ver como fuera al rey Horo pero claro no quería que Yoh supiera que era una princesa y además sin Tamao de por medio podría hablar más cómoda con el rey. Así que fue buscando el castillo del rey.

-Espero que Horo me ayude...

-Vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? -dijo un tipo gordo y calvo con ropas sucias acercándose a la princesa poco a poco.

-Más vale que no te acerques demasiado si no quieres morir.

-¿Una niñita dura eh? -dijo otro tipo extraño vez más cerca de ella.

-Podríamos violarla ¿verdad amigo?. -dijo el otro

Con esas palabras de esos dos locos Anna empezó a ponerse nerviosa y retrocedió unos metros hasta que su espalda tocó una pared.

El tipo que tenía la daga ya estaba enfrente suya colocándole el arma en el cuello pero el sonido de una flecha lanzándose le alerto, se giró y vio a su amigo con una flecha en el cuello desangrándose, miró de donde provenía el disparo y vio en lo alto de la muralla a un chico de no mucha edad con un arco entre sus manos cargando en el una segunda flecha y apuntando hacia el otro tipo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres enano? Baja aquí para que te pueda matar

El chico del arco levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos dorados en ese sujeto, soltó la flecha y esta hizo contacto con la cabeza del tipo dejándolo muerto en el suelo delante de los ojos de Anna.

La princesa se quedó impactada ante la gran destreza del muchacho con el arco como con tan solo dos movimientos rápidos se deshizo de los dos idiotas que la estaban amenazando. Su vista se posó en el unos segundos al ver que con un salto bajaba al suelo.

El misterioso chico se acerco a sus victimas y cogió una pequeña bolsa que parecía hecha de piel de animal y después se la tiró a Anna.

-Te hará falta para seguir escapando de vuestro padre mi señora. -le dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza de la chica.

Anna miró en el interior de la bolsa en la que se encontraban unas cuantas monedas de oro.

-Gracias por salvarme de esos dos estúpidos...¿Quién eres? y lo más importante ¿como sabes quién soy?

-...No esperaba que me olvidarás tan rápido Anna ¿de verdad me diste por muerto?.

-...imposible...Ren...tu...deberías estar muerto...¿como es posible?. -dijo después de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-Mi hermana me ayudó a escapar antes de que invadieran nuestro castillo...anduve durante días sin bebida ni comida hasta que me desmayé, un clan de asesinos me recogieron, me dieron este arco y me uní a ellos.

-Ahora eres un asesino...

-Vivo del dinero que les robó a quienes tengo que matar y por eso te estaba buscando Anna.

-¿Porque me buscabas?.

-Mi última misión que me dijeron no fue precisamente un asesinato si no secuestrar a una persona...me pidieron que te secuestrará y te llevará ante mis jefes pero me negé a hacerla y huí.

-He oído que cuando un asesino no cumple una orden lo matan.

-Estoy dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo.

-Soy tu enemiga ¿no tienes ganas de matarme? después de todo...

-Después de todo fue tu padre quién mató a mi familia y a mi gente, mi reino fue invadido por la gente de Serres yo lo único que quiero es recuperarlo y matar a tu padre no a ti.

-Te propongo algo, se mi escudero durante mi huida.

-Pero eso implicaría que además de vuestro ejército nos persiguieran una banda de asesinos.

-Los combatiremos.

-Pero...

-Soy una princesa Ren lo que quiero lo consigo.

El chico sonrio en fin siempre había sido así, se conocieron de pequeños hasta que el padre de el se volvió loco y Marco le prohibió verle. Ren, Anna y Horo eran muy buenos amigos de pequeños y cuando comenzó la guerra Ren se quedo solo, su única compañia fue su hermana, Horo y Anna lloraron su muerte y es que el rey de Lymer no quería matar a nadie solo firmar la paz pero a Marco se le fue de las manos.

-Esta bien, supongo que no tengo opción

-Bien, pues tu primera misión será acompañarme al castillo.

Ren bajo la mirada al suelo. -¿Es necesario que vaya? -la chica lo miró extrañada. -Es que después de tantos años y bueno mi "muerte".

-Vamos no seas tonto seguro que están deseando verte. Anna empezó a andar y Ren no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

...

-¿Sabes donde ha ido Anna? Tamao. Preguntó cierto ladrón caminando por las calle sde Lymer.

-No puedo decirtelo Yoh, si lo hago primero me mataría a mi y después a ti.

-¿Tan secreto es eso que quiera que este haciendo? .Preguntó para si mismo quedandose a solas con sus pensamientos _"¿Quien eres Anna?" "¿Que tramas hacer?"._

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo como en los dos anteriores esperon que les haya gustado y dejen reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente  
**

**Hasta la próxima Adios!**


	4. Secuestro

Porque tengo que decir siempre que Shaman King no me pertenece -.- para el próximo capítulo no lo pongo ¿eh? ¿A QUE NO LO PONGO? DENUNCIARME O LO QUE QUERÁIS Ò_Ó...^_^ ( No estoy loco solo soy bipolar ._.)

**CAPÍTULO 4: SECUESTRO**

Ren y Anna buscaban la manera de entrar al castillo del Rey Horo, estaba claro que los guardias de la entrada principal no los dejarían entrar así como así y menos mal que de pequeños ambos convivieron con el Usui, rodearon todo el castillo hasta encontrarse con la entrada oculta que este poseía y que Horo Horo les mostró años atrás. Cruzaron por una pequeña puerta camuflada entre los muros del castillo, subieron unas escalera iluminadas por un par de candelabros y volvieron a toparse con otra puerta, la abrieron y ya se encontraban dentro del castillo, concreta mente en el segundo piso.

Recorrieron los pasillos de todo el castillo evitando que cualquiera de los guardias les viera

-Esto es extraño...-dijo pensativa Anna parándose de repente.

-¿El que? Anna.

-Demasiados pocos guardias, juraría que apenas hemos visto tres...

-Podrían estar haciendo otro mandato del rey, quizás patrullar las calles de la ciudad o entrenar.

-Si, es posible, pero sin embargo pienso que hay muy pocos.

Siguieron corriendo de aquí para allá hasta por fin encontrar los aposentos del rey Horo, estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que finalmente Anna toco la puerta.

-¿Que pasa ahora? Estoy muy ocupado...-dijo el rey abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola Rey de Lymer, un gusto volver a verle.

-¿Quien eres tu, ¿te conozco de algo plebeya?.

-Pues si que mi disfraz surtió efecto, Horo que soy yo, Anna -destapó finalmente la princesa.

-¿Anna? ¿la princesa Anna? -la miro más de cerca. -Pues estas más fea que antes...-no pudo seguir diciendo nada porque el puño de la chica impactó en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos metros y cayendo al suelo.

-Tan estúpido como siempre, no has cambiado nada -dijo Ren riéndose de su amigo que intentaba incorporarse como buenamente podía.

-Anna ¿Quién es este bufón que os acompaña y que me ha llamado estúpido? -preguntó mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Es Ren idiota, nunca estuvo muerto -soltó la princesa divertida con la reacción del rey.

-Eso es imposible...

-Eso mismo digo ella hace unos minutos -mencionó Ren mirando a Anna.

-REN AMIGO! -se lanzó Horo Horo a abrazarlo provocando el enfado del Tao.

-Si no fueras rey ya estarías muerto Y AHORA SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!.

-Ay ni muerto cambiarás tu personalidad...-Y Anna ¿que hacéis aquí?.

-Supongo que ya se habrá extendido la noticia de mi huida y necesito tu ayuda para derrotar a mi padre.

-Sabes que no puedo ayudarte con eso...-dijo cabizbajo el rey.

-¿Porque no?.

-Tu padre me ayudo en la guerra, no creo que estuviera bien traicionarlo y además en 10 minutos parto hacía una batalla con mi ejército contra los bárbaros de los ríos del valle.

-Por eso habían tan pocos guardias en el castillo, ahora lo entiendo todo...

-MAJESTAD!, MAJESTAD! -gritó un guardia acercándose corriendo hacia el rey y sus acompañantes.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿porque gritas? no ves que estoy ocupado.

-Lo siento señor...pero me temo que los bárbaros...actuaron antes de lo previsto -dijo recuperando un poco de aire el guardia

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Entraron al castillo y se llevaron a su señora hermana majestad.

-...¿¡QUE!?-gritó a los cuatro vientos Horo Horo para después zarandear al guardia -¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SECUESTRARON A PILIKA?

-Eh Horo tranquilo el no tiene la culpa -intentó calmarlo Ren.

-Si, es cierto...-dijo soltando al guardia.

-Señor, los bárbaros dejaron una nota en los aposentos de la señorita Pilika.- dijo el guardia entregándole la nota.

**_Nota:_**

**_Danos lo que es nuestro o no volverás a ver a su querida hermana, Rey Horo._**

**_Ryu, jefe de los bárbaros de ríos del valle._**

-Diablos, ese maldito Ryu, seguro se la llevaron a su campamento y nosotros ahora tenemos que ir a la batalla contra ellos...

-Horo, en esta nota pone algo sobre que les entregues lo que es suyo ¿le quitaste algo a los bárbaros? -preguntó Anna.

-Bueno en una de las expediciones de mi ejército al valle trajeron esta piedra preciosa -dijo enseñándoles la piedra.

-Desde luego que eres imbécil -habló esta vez Ren -Es la piedra barbara, es el tesoro más preciado de los bárbaros.

-Tu les quitas su más preciado bien y ellos ha cambio secuestran a tu hermana... -dijo Anna.

-Maldición, Anna, Ren ¿podríais ir a rescatar a mi hermana? por favor... -rogó el rey Horo.

-De acuerdo, pero a cambio me ayudarás en mi guerra particular -dijo Anna.

-¿Nunca puedes hacer algo sin pedir nada a cambio?.

-Sabes que no -dijo medio sonriendo la chica.

-Bien, tomad esta estúpida piedra y coged un par de caballos, yo debo irme...gracias a los dos. -dijo el Rey Horo yéndose hacia la batalla.

-¿Es necesario que vallamos? -preguntó Ren cuando ya habían salido del castillo.

-Vamos, no seas así, ¿no quieres ayudar a Pilika? -dijo Anna acercándose a uno de sus caballos.

-¿Porque debería querer? -preguntó el chico un poco sonrojado.

-Tu sonrojo te delata -dijo ya la princesa montada en el caballo.

-Es solo una chica como otra y ya no siento nada especial por ella...por cierto ¿a donde vamos?.

-A recoger a unos amigos.

-¿Has venido con gente? ¿porque no me lo dijiste?.

-No me lo preguntaste...míralos allí están. -dijo acelerando el paso hacía ellos.

-Vamos chicos tenemos una misión que cumplir. -dijo Anna cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros Anna -dijo con una sonrisa Yoh.

-Señorita Anna ¿quién es el? -preguntó Tamao viendo como llegaba Ren hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Se llama Ren, es un viejo amigo.

Yoh se quedó mirando a ese tal Ren que había venido con Anna...Ren...sabía que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes decir a alguien pero no lo recordaba...estaría muy atento a sus movimientos eso seguro.

-Vamos montad tenemos que ir a los ríos del valle a rescatar a una persona. -dijo Anna comenzando a encaminarse hacia ese lugar.

**-Mientras en el Reino de Serres-**

-Lo siento mi señor pero todavía no hemos encontrado a su hija, la búsqueda no esta dando sus frutos. -dijo un soldado de su ejército parado allí delante de el.

-¿Ah si que aun nada eh? -dijo el rey Marco tomando una copa de vino.

-No señor, lo lamento, seguiremos con la búsqueda.

-Espere un momento -Marco se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia el soldado. -Están haciendo un buen trabajo...-esas palabras hicieron sonreír al guardia que estaba bastante nervioso. Aunque Marco en una rápido movimiento cogió la espada de su soldado y se la clavó atravesándolo por el abdomen. -...pero no lo suficientemente bueno -termino de decir dejando que el cadáver cayera al suelo y volvió a sentarse y tomo un poco más de vino.

...Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina otro capítulo más de este fic espero que les haya gustado, lamento que sean capítulos tan cortos intento hacerlo mas largos pero no me llega la inspiración y tenía ganas de actualizar así que intentare para la próxima hacerlos mas largos **

**ADIOS!**


End file.
